


Will You Press The Button?

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Crack, Dark Stiles, Endearments, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Season/Series 01, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten Instead of Scott McCall, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: You will meet your perfect man BUT he's a cannabalistic serial killer twenty years older than you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the question. You didn't really thing I was going pass this one up, did you?
> 
> This was meant to be Crack but it got serious? Im not sure Tbh.

Stiles was bored. 

Stiles was bored and he didn’t really think anything of it when he pressed the button. Well, he clicked the mouse on the button because the button was actually Stiles dicking around on WillYouPressTheButton.com and Stiles was really bored, okay?

It was just a stupid game. It was just supposed to be a stupid game.

Yet, here he is. Not two days later, out in the woods in the middle of the night because there was a dead body and Stiles was just so fucking bored. He’s alone because Scott chose sleep over him and what kind of friend does that? Seriously, Scott and him are going to be having words after this. 

If he lives, that is.

And, okay, maybe Stiles is reaching. Maybe this is all some sort of morbid coincidence and that game had nothing to do with this but…but…

Goddamn is he hot.

Even covered in blood, dirt, and scars, that is one fine specimen. His eyes are shining, sharp and curious, but red. Oh so red, and that is not normal.

Nothing about this is normal.

He’s staring right at him, hand frozen in mid-air with what looks to be part a girl’s liver dripping blood. There’s no denying what he was doing, what Stiles stumbled in on. He was-is- eating her. 

He’s a cannibal. Stiles never thought he would actually meet a cannibal in his life. Or, at least, know if he did. 

The man rises to his feet with all the grace of a predator, his hands falling to his side as he saunters ever closer to where Stiles is rooted to the spot. He doesn’t stop until there are but a few scarce inches between them. He raises his empty hand to Stiles’ cheek and the blood cools on his skin. Like this, the man seems to be towering over him, though he can’t be any taller. 

“What a pretty little thing you are. Like a newborn fawn stumbling into the wolf’s path. How foolish. Didn’t your mother ever teach you never to wander off alone?” The man rasps, as if his vocal cords weren’t used to speaking.

Anger wells up in Stiles, hardening his glare and slapping the man’s hand away. 

The man laughs, delighted. He steps back half a step and doesn’t reach for Stiles again. “Not a fawn then. No, I can see the bite in your eyes. I can see the gears turning in your head. A little kit then? So clever but so young. What is it I said to upset you, little kit? Was it your mother?”

Stiles flinches.

He settles back into his space, cooing apologies as he brushes the backs of his fingers down his cheek. “Far be it from me to bring up such bad memories. I do hope you’ll forgive me.”

Stiles can smell the blood like this. It’s thick and overwhelming. He’s starting to get used to it. The man’s eyes have dimmed to a natural blue. They speak of a different kind of power. Where before it was raw and primal, now it is more calculated, but light with a sort of fascination that has never been directed at him.

Stiles should pull away.

“What does it matter? You’ll just kill me anyway. You have to.”

“I don’t have to do anything. Not anymore. Never again.” His voice turns dark then, a hidden ghost safely tucked away in the next moment. “I don’t want to kill you. You’re far too pretty. I do want your forgiveness though. I couldn’t bear to have pushed my little kit away.” 

So many responses get stuck somewhere in Stiles’ throat. He doesn’t even know where to begin with that. 

“Please forgive me.” The man is whispering in his ear now. Stiles gasps and, without thought, gives a nod so slight it’s a wonder the man noticed at all. 

The man does notice though, Stiles can feel his grin against his neck. His heart is pounding and that has to be adrenaline buzzing under his skin but he isn’t running, isn’t fighting, isn’t afraid.

Why isn’t he afraid?

The hand resting on his cheek moves so that it’s cupping the back of his head and he is pulled closer still. He stumbles, a bit, but is quickly grounded with another arm draped around his lower back. His face is tucked into the man’s neck, but he can still breath so he’s mostly confused.

As if the man could sense it, he explains “This is my trust for you. You will not betray me, for you are mine, my little kit. You will love me and fight for me and obey me.”

A shudder goes through the man, his fingernails seem sharper and his voice strange when he says into his neck “And this is your trust for me. I will never betray you, for I am yours. I will love you and care for you and teach you everything I know. I will never lie to you. I will never hurt you. Everything I do will be for our good. For the good of the pack.”

Stiles never gets the chance to ask what he meant. He never gets the chance to say anything at all because, before he can get a single word in, teeth are digging into his shoulder and he screams. 

 

*** 

 

He wakes up in bed, blood and dirt smeared beneath clean clothes. His window is open, and a part of him wants to be horrified. A part of him wants to be scared and call for his dad.

He licks the dried blood off his lip. He gets up and takes a shower, throwing away the leaf that stuck to his skin. He doesn’t tell Scott what happened the night before. He doesn’t tell him that his shoulder should be bleeding. He doesn’t do anything until his alpha calls for him. 

Stiles didn’t think he’d enjoy the taste of human blood, but he finds it so much sweeter than the wolf they shared. Far better than the deer they caught his first full moon. But maybe that’s his alpha’s tongue. 

Stiles doesn’t care. He’ll have both for as long as he can.

 

*** 

 

You meet your perfect man

BUT

He’s a cannibalistic serial killer twenty years older than you.


End file.
